


all the words I had to say, they don't mean nothing to you

by Isaac_Axel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Rants, Sad Ending, im just projecting, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: Taka reflects on him and Mondo.Title from Renee by Sales
Relationships: (one-sided), Implied Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	all the words I had to say, they don't mean nothing to you

All the words they had said, all the promises, all the secrets, was he a fool for thinking it meant more?

Anyone would think what he had thought, in fact, multiple people had! 

He had seen the looks people gave them on the street, he hadn’t been blind to the way their friendship seemed like more. 

Mondo was more than a friend, they had spent hours upon hours together. They had hugged and cried together. Mondo had told him about his family, about his fears, about his ideas. In return, Taka had told him about  _ his _ family, about the bullies, and about his plans.

So why, he asked himself, was it her?

Why her, that Mondo’s eyes would follow? Why her voice, that would make Mondo blush and stutter loudly? Why her, that would make Mondo go to the nurse's office for help?

Of course, it made sense, Mondo was a man of standards, and perhaps he was looking for someone more similar. Perhaps he simply didn’t “Swing that way”.

Or mabe it was just Taka. 

Maybe it was just him.

The bonds of friendship that had once tied them closer than anything else was starting to wear thin. 

All the words that meant everything to him, meant nothing to the other. 

_ Perhaps _ , he thought while lying in bed one night,  _ they never had. _ As painful as the notion was, it was plausible. 

“Selfish, I swear each-” The rest of Kuwata’s sentence was cut off by Taka’s own thoughts.

_ Selfish _

Selfish, such a common word, did it fit? Mondo certainly seemed to be spending less time with his own loud friends, and more and more time with  _ her _ loud friends instead.

Was he selfish for staying? Or maybe he was just self-indulgent. Oh, how easy it was to sit at the table by the window, listening to Leon ramble about some girl, Chihiro’s fingers typing away at the computer and Mondo staring. Well, staring was a good day, on the less good days Mondo would be sitting on the other side of the window.

That was easy, it was much harder to leave. To sit alone. He was a hall monitor, he could walk around, but that would still be alone.

_ Would that be so awful? I could sit with Naegi instead, and being alone means I could study _ . He mused, staring off at the combined tables in the middle of the room.

The larger table didn’t suit him either.

It was loud and strange and Taka decided that he’d much rather be ignored.

“SHE SAID YES!”

_ Ah. _

It seemed Mondo was having much better luck than he was.

“That’s wonderful Kyoudai!”

“Yeah, way to go!”

“Nice one!”

It was hard to be quite as  _ self-indulgent  _ about it when Mondo was excitedly telling them everything that happened with a grin.

~~ He managed a few piteous thoughts nonetheless. ~~

What would his father think of him? What would his  _ mother _ think of him?

“Not proud, most likely disappointed,” He said, thinking to himself in the library. "no, definitely disappointed."

Maybe…

Maybe he should stop spending his time thinking about it.

~~ He didn’t. ~~

But he tried.

It wasn’t nearly as easy as he’d thought, but it was easier knowing the words meant nothing.

Or they mean nothing when directed at  _ him _ .

  
  


He didn’t like that second option much, but hearing the words said again to  _ her _ made him think it might be the right one.

There were a lot of  _ or _ ’s when it came to thinking about mondo, more than he had ever had to consider.

It hurt his head to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish it was longer, but this took so much energy to write out  
> Kudos/comments if you want or enjoyed  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
